wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Lalka (Prus)/Tom II/Rozdział VI
Z kwadrans upłynął, zanim upakowano rzeczy w powozie. Nareszcie Wokulski i baron usiedli, furman w piaskowej liberii machnął batem w powietrzu i para dzielnych siwych koni ruszyła wolnym kłusem. — O, panią Wąsowską rekomenduję panu — mówił baron. — Brylant, nie kobieta, a jaka oryginalna!... Ani myśli iść drugi raz za mąż, choć lubi pasjami, ażeby ją otaczano. Trudno jej, panie, nie uwielbiać, a uwielbiać rzecz niebezpieczna. Starskiemu płaci dzisiaj za wszystkie jego bałamuctwa. Pan zna Starskiego? — Widziałem go raz... — Dystyngowany człowiek, ale nieprzyjemny — mówił baron — antypatia mojej narzeczonej. Tak działa jej na nerwy, że biedaczka traci humor w jego towarzystwie. I nie dziwię się, bo to są wprost przeciwne natury: ona poważna — on letkiewicz, ona uczuciowa, nawet sentymentalna — on cynik. Wokulski słuchając gawędy barona oglądał się po okolicy, która powoli zmieniała fizjognomię. W pół godziny za stacją ukazały się na widnokręgu lasy, bliżej wzgórza; droga wiła się między nimi, wbiegała na ich szczyty lub spadała na dół. Na jednym z takich wzniesień furman zwrócił się do nich i wskazując batem przed siebie rzekł: — O, państwo tam jadą brekiem... — Gdzie? kto? — zawołał baron, prawie wspinając się na kozioł. — A tak, to oni... Żółty brek i gniada czwórka... Ciekawym, kto jedzie? Niech no pan spojrzy... — Zdaje mi się, że widzę coś pąsowego odparł Wokulski. — A, to pani Wąsowska. Ciekawym, czy jest i moja narzeczona?... — dodał ciszej. — Jest kilka pań — rzekł Wokulski, któremu w tej chwili przypomniała się panna Izabela. "Jeżeli jedzie z nimi, to dobra wróżba" — pomyślał. Oba ekwipaże szybko zbliżały się do siebie. Na breku gwałtownie strzelano z bata, wołano, wywijano chustkami, w powozie zaś baron coraz wychylał się i drżał ze wzruszenia. Powóz stanął, ale rozpędzony brek przeleciał około niego jak burza śmiechu i okrzyków i zatrzymał się o kilkadziesiąt kroków dalej. Widocznie naradzano się nad czymś w sposób hałaśliwy i zapewne coś uradzono, gdyż towarzystwo wysiadło, a brek pojechał dalej. — Dzień dobry, panie Wokulski — zawołał z kozła ktoś wywijając długim batem. Wokulski poznał Ochockiego. Baron pobiegł w stronę towarzystwa. Naprzeciw wysunęła się dama w białej narzutce, z białą koronkową parasolką i szła powoli z wyciągniętą do niego ręką, z której zdawał się opadać szeroki rękaw. Baron już z daleka zdjął kapelusz i dopadłszy narzeczonej, prawie zanurzył się w jej rękawie. Po wybuchu czułości, który o ile był krótkim dla niego, o tyle wydał się bardzo długim dla widzów, baron nagle oprzytomniał i rzekł: — Pozwoli pani, że przedstawię pana Wokulskiego, mego najlepszego przyjaciela... Ponieważ zabawi tu dłużej, więc w tej chwili obliguję go, ażeby w czasie mojej nieobecności zastępował przy pani moje miejsce... Znowu złożył kilka pocałunków w głąb rękawa, skąd do Wokulskiego wysunęła się prześliczna ręka. Wokulski uścisnął ją i poczuł lodowaty chłód; spojrzał na damę w białej narzutce i zobaczył pobladłą twarz z wielkimi oczyma, w których widać było smutek i obawę. "Szczególna narzeczona!" — pomyślał. — Pan Wokulski!... — zawołał baron zwróciwszy się do dwu pań i mężczyzny, którzy już zbliżyli się do nich. — Pan Starski... — dodał. — Już miałem przyjemność... — odezwał się Starski uchylając kapelusz. — I ja — odparł Wokulski. — Jakże teraz usadowimy się? — spytał baron na widok nadjeżdżającego breku. — Jedźmy wszyscy razem! — zawołała młoda blondynka, w której Wokulski domyślił się panny Felicji Janockiej. — Bo w naszym powozie są dwa miejsca... — słodko zauważył baron. — Rozumiem, ale nic z tego — odezwała się pięknym kontraltem dama w pąsowej sukni — Narzeczeni pojadą z nami, a do powozu niech siądą, jeżeli chcą, pan Ochocki z panem Starskim. — Dlaczego ja? — zawołał z wysokości kozła Ochocki. — Albo ja? — dodał Starski. — Bo pan Ochocki źle powozi, a pan Starski jest nieznośny — odpowiedziała rezolutna wdówka. Teraz Wokulski spostrzegł, że dama ta ma pyszne kasztanowate włosy i czarne oczy, a całą fizjognomię wesołą i energiczną. — Już mi pani daje dymisję! — westchnął komicznie Starski. — Pan wie, że ja zawsze daję dymisję wielbicielom, którzy mnie nudzą. No, ale siadajmy, moi państwo. Narzeczeni naprzód. Fela obok Ewelinki. — O nie! — zaprotestowała blondynka. — Siądę na końcu, bo babcia nie pozwala mi siadać przy narzeczonych. Baron z większą elegancją aniżeli zręcznością podsadził narzeczoną i sam usiadł naprzeciw niej. Potem wdówka zajęła miejsce obok barona, Starski obok narzeczonej, a panna Felicja obok Starskiego. — Prosimy — odezwała się wdówka do Wokulskiego zbierając w fałdy swoją pąsową suknię, która rozesłała się na połowie ławki. Wokulski usiadł naprzeciw panny Felicji i spostrzegł, że dziewczynka patrzy na niego z pełnym zachwytu podziwem, rumieniąc się co chwilę. — Czy nie moglibyśmy prosić pana Ochockiego, ażeby lejce oddał stangretowi? — rzekła wdówka. — Moja pani, cóż mi pani wiecznie robi jakieś awantury! — oburzył się Ochocki. — Właśnie, że ja będę powoził. — Więc daję słowo honoru, że wybiję pana, jeżeli nas wywrócisz. — To się jeszcze pokaże — odparł Ochocki. — Słyszeliście państwo, ten człowiek mi grozi! — zawołała wdówka. — Czy nie ma tu nikogo, który by się za mną ujął? — Ja panią pomszczę — wtrącił Starski dosyć lichą polszczyzną. — Przesiądźmy się we dwoje do tamtego powozu. Piękna wdowa wzruszyła ramionami, baron znowu całował rączki swojej narzeczonej, która uśmiechając się rozmawiała z nim półgłosem, ale ani na chwilę nie straciła wyrazu smutku i obawy. Podczas gdy Starski przekomarzał się z wdową, a panna Felicja rumieniła się, Wokulski patrzył na narzeczoną. Spostrzegła to, odpowiedziała mu pogardliwym wejrzeniem i nagle z bezbrzeżnego smutku przeszła do dziecinnej wesołości. Sama podała rękę baronowi do nowego pocałunku, a nawet niechcący potrąciła go nóżką. Jej wielbiciel był tak wzruszony, że pobladł i posiniały mu usta. — Ależ pan nie ma idei o powożeniu! — krzyknęła wdowa usiłując potrącić Ochockiego drutem parasolki. W tej chwili Wokulski wyskoczył. Jednocześnie konie lejcowe skręciły na środek drogi, dyszlowe poszły za nimi i brek silnie pochylił się na lewo. Wokulski podparł go, konie, ściągnięte przez stangreta, stanęły. — Czy nie mówiłam, że ten potwór wywróci nas! — zawołała wdowa. — Cóż to znowu, panie Starski?... Wokulski spojrzał na brek i w ciągu jednej chwili zobaczył taką scenę: panna Felicja pokładała się ze śmiechu, Starski upadł twarzą na kolana pięknej wdówki, baron tarmosił za kark stangreta, a jego narzeczona, blada z trwogi, jedną ręką chwyciła za pręt kozła, drugą wpiła w ramię Starskiego. Mgnienie oka — brek wyprostował się i wszystko wróciło do porządku. Tylko panna Felicja zaniosła się od śmiechu. — Nie rozumiem, Felu, jak można śmiać się w takiej chwili — odezwała się narzeczona. — Dlaczego nie mam się śmiać?... Cóż mogło stać się złego?... Przecież jedzie z nami pan Wokulski... — mówiła panienka. Spostrzegła się jednak i zarumieniona bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, naprzód ukryła twarz w dłonie, a potem spojrzała na Wokulskiego w sposób, który miało oznaczać, że jest bardzo obrażona. -Co do mnie, gotów jestem zaabonować kilka podobnych wypadków — odezwał się Starski, wymownie patrząc na wdówkę. — Pod warunkiem, że ja będę zabezpieczona od dowodów pańskiej tkliwości. Felu, usiądź na moim miejscu — odpowiedziała wdowa marszcząc się i siadając naprzeciw Wokulskiego. — Cóż znowu, sama pani dziś powiedziała, że wdowom wszystko wolno. — Ale wdowy nie na wszystko pozwalają. Nie, panie Starski, pan musi oduczyć się swoich japońskich zwyczajów. — To są zwyczaje wszechświatowe — odparł Starski. — W każdym razie nie z tej połowy świata, do której ja przywykłam — odcięła wdówka krzywiąc się i patrząc na drogę. W breku zrobiło się cicho. Baron z zadowoleniem poruszał szpakowatymi wąsikami, a jego narzeczona posmutniała jeszcze bardziej. Panna Felicja, zająwszy miejsce wdówki obok Wokulskiego, odwróciła się do swego sąsiada prawie tyłem, od czasu do czasu rzucając mu przez ramię pogardliwe i melancholijnie spojrzenia. Ale za co? tego nie wiedział. — Pan dobrze jeździ konno? — zapytała Wokulskiego pani Wąsowska. — Z czego pani wnosi? — Ach, Boże! zaraz z czego? Pierwej niech pan odpowie na moje pytanie. — Nieszczególnie, ale jeżdżę. — Właśnie że musi pan dobrze jeździć, gdyż od razu zgadł pan, co zrobią konie w rękach takiego mistrza jak pan Julian. Będziemy jeździli razem... Panie Ochocki, od dzisiejszego dnia daję panu urlop ze spacerów. — Bardzo się z tego cieszę — odparł Ochocki. — A, ładnie w taki sposób odpowiadać damom! — zawołała panna Felcia. — Wolę odpowiadać aniżeli odbywać z nimi spacery. Kiedyśmy ostatni raz jeździli z panią Wąsowską, w ciągu dwu godzin sześć razy zsiadałem z konia, a pięciu minut nie miałem spokojności. Niech teraz pan Wokulski spróbuje. — Felu, powiedz temu człowiekowi, że z nim nie rozmawiam — odezwała się wdówka wskazując na Ochockiego. — Człowieku, człowieku!... — zawołała Felcia. — Ta pani z wami nie rozmawia... Ta pani mówi, że jesteście ordynarni. — A co, już zatęskniła pani do towarzystwa ludzi z dobrymi manierami — odezwał się Starski. — Niech pani spróbuje, może dam się przeprosić. -Dawno pan wyjechał z Paryża? — zapytała wdówka Wokulskiego. — Jutro będzie tydzień. — A ja już nie widziałam go cztery miesiące. Kochane miasto... — Zasławek!... — krzyknął Ochocki i zamachnął batem do ogromnego wystrzału, który mu się jednak nie udał, ponieważ bicz, niezbyt szczęśliwie rzucony w tył, zaplątał się między parasolki dam i kapelusze panów. — Nie, moi państwo — zawołała wdówka — jeżeli chcecie mnie miewać na przejażdżkach, to wiążcie tego człowieka. On jest po prostu niebezpieczny... Na breku znowu wszczął się hałas, ponieważ Ochocki miał swoje stronnictwo w osobie panny Felicji, która utrzymywała, że jak na początkującego, dobrze powozi i że najwytrawniejszym furmanom zdarzają się wypadki. — Moja Felciu — odparła wdówka — jesteś w tym wieku, że u ciebie każdy będzie dobrym furmanem, kto ma ładne oczy. — Dopiero dziś będę miał dobry apetyt... — mówił baron do swej narzeczonej, lecz spostrzegłszy, że mówi za głośno, począł znowu szeptać. Znajdowali się już na terytorium należącym do prezesowej i właśnie Wokulski przypatrywał się rezydencji. Na dość wysokim, choć łagodnym wzgórzu wznosił się piętrowy pałac z dwoma parterowymi; skrzydłami. Za nim zieleniły się stare drzewa parku, przed nim rozścielała się jakby wielka łąka, poprzecinana ścieżkami, tu i ówdzie ozdobiona klombem, posągiem albo altanką. U stóp wzgórza połyskiwała obszerna płachta wody, oczywiście sadzawka, na której kołysały się łódki i łabędzie. Na tle zieloności pałac jasnożółtej barwy z białymi słupami wyglądał okazale i wesoło. Na prawo i na lewo od niego widać było między drzewami murowane budynki gospodarskie. Przy odgłosie wystrzałów z bata, które tym razem udawały się Ochockiemu, brek po marmurowym moście zajechał przed pałac zawadziwszy tylko jednym kołem o trawnik. Podróżni wysiedli, Ochocki jednak nie oddał lejców, lecz jeszcze odprowadził ekwipaż do stajni. — A niech pan pamięta, że o pierwszej śniadanie! — zawołała panna Felicja. Do barona zbliżył się stary służący w czarnym surducie. — Jaśnie pani — rzekł — jest teraz w spiżarni. Może panowie pozwolą do siebie. I zaprowadziwszy ich do prawej oficyny wskazał Wokulskiemu obszerny pokój, którego otwarte okna wychodziły do parku. Po chwili wbiegł chłopiec w liberyjnej kurtce, przyniósł wody i zajął się rozpakowaniem walizy. Wokulski wyjrzał oknem. Przed nim rozciągał się trawnik ozdobiony kępami starych świerków, modrzewi, lip, poza którymi daleko było widać lesiste wzgórza. Tuż przy oknie stał krzak bzu, a w nim gniazdo, do którego zlatywały się wróble. Ciepły wiatr wrześniowy co chwilę wpadał do pokoju siejąc w nim niepochwytne wonie. Gość patrzył na obłoki, jakby dotykające wierzchołków drzew, na snopy światła, które przepływały między ciemnymi gałęźmi świerków było mu dobrze. Nie myślał o pannie Izabeli. Jej wizerunek, palący mu duszę, rozwiał się wobec prostych powabów natury; chore serce umilkło i pierwszy raz od dawna zaległy w nim ukojenie i cisza. Przypomniawszy jednak sobie, że jest tu z wizytą, szybko począł się ubierać. Ledwie skończył, delikatnie zapukano do drzwi i wszedł stary służący. — Jaśnie pani prosi do stołu. Wokulski udał się za nim... Minął korytarz i po chwili znalazł się w obszernym pokoju jadalnym, którego ściany do połowy były przysłonięte taflami z ciemnego drzewa. Panna Felicja rozmawiała w oknie z Ochockim, przy stole zaś między panią Wąsowską i baronem siedziała prezesowa na fotelu z wysoką poręczą. Zobaczywszy swego gościa wstała i wyszła parę kroków naprzód. — Witam cię, panie Stanisławie — rzekła — i dziękuję, żeś posłuchał mojej prośby. Gdy zaś Wokulski pochylił się do jej ręki, pocałowała go w czoło, co na obecnych zrobiło pewne wrażenie. — Siadajże, o, tu, koło Kazi. A ty, proszę cię, pamiętaj o nim. — Pan Wokulski zasługuje na to — odparła. wdówka. — Gdyby nie jego przytomność, pan Ochocki połamałby nam kości. — Cóż znowu?... — Nie umie powozić nawet parą koni, a rwie się do czwórki. Już wolałam go, kiedy sobie po całych dniach łapał ryby. — Boże! jakie szczęście, że nie ożenię się z tą kobietą — westchnął Ochocki, serdecznie witając Wokulskiego. — O panie, panie!... Tylko jeżeli ofiarujesz mi się na męża, to lepiej zostań furmanem — zawołała pani Wąsowska. — Ci zawsze kłócą się! — rzekła ze śmiechem prezesowa. Weszła panna Ewelina Janocka, a w parę minut po niej, drugimi drzwiami, Starski. Powitali prezesowę, która odpowiedziała im życzliwie, lecz z powagą. Podano śniadanie. — U nas, panie Stanisławie — mówiła prezesowa — jest taki zwyczaj, że schodzimy się wszyscy obowiązkowo tylko do stołu. Poza tym każdy robi, co mu się podoba. Radzę ci więc, jeżeli boisz się nudów, pilnować się Kazi Wąsowskiej. — Ja też od razu biorę do niewoli pana Wokulskiego — odparła wdówka. — Och!... — szepnęła prezesowa spojrzawszy przelotnie na gościa. Panna Felicja zarumieniła się, nie wiadomo który już raz dzisiaj, i kazała Ochockiemu, ażeby nalał jej wina. — Nie, nie... proszę wody — poprawiła się. Ochocki spełnił zlecenie trzęsąc przy tym głową i rozkładając ręce sposób desperacki. Po śniadaniu, w ciągu którego panna Ewelina rozmawiała tylko z baronem, a Starski umizgał się do czarnookiej wdowy, goście pożegnawszy gospodynią rozeszli się. Ochocki poszedł na strych pałacu, gdzie w pokoiku, świeżo na ten cel zbudowanym, urządzał obserwatorium meteorologiczne, baron z narzeczoną wybrali się do parku, a prezesowa zatrzymała Wokulskiego. — Powiedzże mi — rzekła — bo to pierwsze wrażenia bywają najtrafniejsze, jak ci się podoba pani Wąsowska? — Wygląda na dzielną i wesołą kobietę. — Masz rację. A baron? — Mało go znam. To stary człowiek. — O, stary, bardzo stary — westchnęła prezesowa — a pomimo to chce mu się żenić. A co powiesz o jego narzeczonej? — Wcale jej nie znam, chociaż dziwi mnie, że upodobała sobie barona, który zresztą może być najzacniejszym człowiekiem. — Tak, to jest dziwna dziewczyna — mówiła prezesowa — i powiem ci, że zaczynam tracić dla niej serce. Do jej małżeństwa nie mieszam się, skoro niejedna panna jej zazdrości, a wszyscy mówią, że robi świetną partię. Ale to, co miała dostać po mojej śmierci; przejdzie na innych. Kto ma krocie barona, nie potrzebuje moich dwudziestu tysięcy. Czuć było rozdrażnienie w głosie staruszki. Niebawem pożegnała Wokulskiego radząc mu przejść się po parku. Wokulski wyszedł na dziedziniec i około lewej oficyny, gdzie była kuchnia, skręcił do parku. Później bardzo często przychodziły mu na myśl dwa najpierwsze spostrzeżenia, jakie zrobił w Zasławku. Przede wszystkim niedaleko kuchni zobaczył budę, a przed nią na łańcuchu psa, który spostrzegłszy obcego począł tak szczekać, wyć i rzucać się, jakby dostał wścieklizny. Widząc, że mimo to pies ma wesołe oczy i kręci ogonem, Wokulski pogłaskał go, co okrutnego zwierza wprawiło w taki humor, że nie pozwolił gościowi odejść od siebie. Wył, chwytał za ubranie, kładł się na ziemi, jakby domagając się pieszczot, a przynajmniej widoku ludzkiej twarzy. "Dziwny pies łańcuchowy!" — pomyślał Wokulski. W tej chwili z kuchni wyszło nowe dziwo: stary parobek otyły. Wokulski, który jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał otyłego chłopa, wdał się z nim w rozmowę. — Po co wy tego psa trzymacie na łańcuchu? — Ażeby był zły i nie puszczał do dom złodziejów — odparł uśmiechając się parobek. — Więc dlaczegóż od razu nie weźmiecie złego kundla? — Kiej dziedziczka nie utrzymałaby złego psa. U nas to i pies musi być łaskawy. — A wy, ojcze, co tu robicie? — Jo jestem pasiecznik, ale przódy byłem rataj. Ino jak mi wół złamał ziobro, to mi jaśnie pani kazała do pasieki. — I dobrze wam? — Z początku to ckliło mi się bez roboty, ale późni przywykem i jestem. Pożegnawszy chłopa Wokulski skręcił do parku i długi czas przechadzał się po lipowej alei nie myśląc o niczym. Zdawało mu się, że przyjechał tu nasycony, zatruty zgiełkiem Paryża, hałasem Warszawy, dudnieniem kolei żelaznych i że wszystkie te niepokoje, wszystkie boleści, jakie przeżył, w tej chwili parują z niego. Gdyby go zapytano: czym jest wieś? Odpowiedziałby, że jest ciszą. Wtem usłyszał szybki bieg za sobą. Gonił go Ochocki niosąc na ramieniu dwie wędki. — Nie było tu panny Felicji? — zapytał. — Miała przyjść o wpół do trzeciej i iść ze mną na ryby... Ale taka to babska punktualność. Może pan pójdzie z nami? Nie ma pan ochoty. To może pan woli grać ze Starskim w pikietę?... Do tego on zawsze gotów, wyjąwszy, jeżeli znajdzie komplet do preferansa. — Cóż tu robi ten pan Starski? — Jakże co? Mieszka u swojej ciotecznej babki a razem chrzestnej matki, prezesowej Zasławskiej, i jak teraz, martwi się, że zapewne nieodziedziczy po niej majątku. Ładny grosz, ze trzysta tysięcy rubli!... Ale prezesowa uważa, że lepiej wesprzeć nim podrzutków aniżeli kasę Monaco. Biedny chłopak! — Cóż mu złego? — Ale ba!... Po babci urwało się, z Kazią zerwało się i choć w łeb sobie strzel. Wiedz pan — ciągnął Ochocki majstrując coś koło wędek — że kiedyś obecna pani Wąsowska, jeszcze jako panna, miała słabość do Starskiego. Kazio i Kazia, jaka dobrana para, co?... Zdaje się, że nawet pod wpływem tej idei pani Kazia zjechała do nas przed trzema tygodniami (a ma także grosz po nieboszczyku, bodaj czy nie tyle, co prezesowa!) .Byli nawet. ze sobą kilka dni dobrze i nawet Kazio na rachunek posagu zrealizował nowy weksel u pachciarza, gdy wtem... coś się zepsuło. Pani Wąsowska po prostu kpi sobie z Kazia, a on tylko udaje dobrą minę. Słowem, kiepsko! Trzeba będzie wyrzec się podróży i osiąść na piaszczystym folwarku, dopóki nie umrze stryjcio, co prawda już dawno chory na kamień. — Ale co dotychczas robił pan Starski? — No, przede wszystkim robił długi. Trochę grał, trochę podróżował (zdaje mi się jednak, że głównie po paryskich i londyńskich knajpach, bo w te jego Chiny wierzyć mi się nie chce), ale specjalnie trudnił się bałamuceniem młodych mężatek. W tym to on mistrz i już ma tak ustaloną reputację, że mężatki wcale mu się nie opierają, a panny wierzą, że do której zacznie się umizgać Starski, natychmiast dostanie męża. Takie dobre zajęcie jak każde inne!... "Zapewne — szepnął Wokulski, już nieco spokojniejszy o rywala. -Ten nie zbałamuci panny Izabeli." Dochodzili do końca parku, poza sztachetami którego widać było szereg murowanych budynków. — O, ma pan, jaka to oryginalna kobieta z tej prezesowej! — rzekł Ochocki wskazując na sztachety. — Widzi pan te pałace?... To wszystko czworniaki, mieszkania parobków. A tamten dom — to ochrona dla parobcząt; bawi się ich ze trzydzieści sztuk, wszystkie umyte i obłatane jak książątka... A ta znowu willa to przytułek dla starców, których w tej chwili jest czworo; uprzyjemniają sobie wakacje czyszcząc włosień na materace do gościnnych pokojów. Tułałem się po rozmaitych okolicach kraju i wszędzie widziałem, że parobcy mieszkają jak świnie, a ich dzieci harcują po błocie jak prosięta... Ale kiedym tu pierwszy raz zajechał, przetarłem oczy. Zdawało mi się, że jestem na wyspie Utopii albo na kartce nudnego a cnotliwego romansu, w którym autor opisuje, jakimi szlachcice być powinni, lecz jakimi nigdy nie będą. Imponuje mi ta staruszka... A gdybyś pan jeszcze wiedział, jaką ona ma bibliotekę, co czyta... Zgłupiałem, kiedy raz zażądała, abym jej objaśnił pewne punkta transformizmu, którym dlatego tylko brzydzi się, że uznał walkę o byt za fundamentalne prawo natury. Na końcu alei ukazała się panna Felicja. — Cóż, idziemy, panie Julianie? — zapytała Ochockiego. — Idziemy i pan Wokulski z nami. — Aaa?... — zdziwiła się panienka. — Pani nie życzy sobie? — spytał Wokulski. — Owszem, ale... myślałam, że panu będzie przyjemniej w towarzystwie pani Wąsowskiej. — Moja panno Felicjo! — zawołał Ochocki — tylko proszę nie bawić się w uszczypliwość, bo się to pani nie udaje. Obrażona panna poszła naprzód w stronę sadzawki, panowie za nią. Łowili ryby do piątej wieczorem, na spiekocie, gdyż dzień był gorący. Ochocki złapał dwucalowego kiełbia, a panna Felicja oberwała sobie koronkę u rękawa. Skutkiem czego wybuchnął między nimi spór o to, że młode panny nie mają pojęcia o trzymaniu wędki, a panowie nie mogą jednej chwili usiedzieć bez gadania. Pogodził ich dopiero dzwonek wzywający na obiad. Po obiedzie baron oddalił się do swego pokoju (o tej godzinie zawsze chorował na migrenę), reszta zaś towarzystwa miała zebrać się w parku, w altanie, gdzie zwykle jadano owoce. Wokulski przyszedł tam w pół godziny. Myślał, że będzie pierwszy, tymczasem zastał już wszystkie panie, którym Starski coś wykładał. Siedział rozparty na brzozowym fotelu i mówił z miną znudzoną, uderzając szpicrózgą w koniec buta: — Jeżeli w historii odegrały jakąś rolę małżeństwa, to bynajmniej nie te ze skłonności, ale te z rozsądku. Co wiedzielibyśmy dziś o Jadwidze albo o Marii Leszczyńskiej, gdyby panie te nie umiały zdecydować się na rozsądny wybór? Czym byłby Stefan Batory albo Napoleon I, gdyby nie pożenili się z kobietami mającymi wpływy? Małżeństwo jest zbyt doniosłym aktem, ażeby przystępując do niego można było radzić się tylko serca. To nie jest poetyczny związek dwu dusz, to jest ważny wypadek dla mnóstwa osób í interesów. Niech ja dziś ożenię się z pokojówką, choćby z guwernantką, a już jutro będę zgubiony w mojej sferze. Nikt mnie nie zapyta: jaka była temperatura moich uczuć? ale jakie mam dochody na utrzymanie domu i kogo wprowadzam do rodziny? — Co innego małżeństwa polityczne, a co innego małżeństwo dla pieniędzy z człowiekiem, którego się nie kocha — odpowiedziała prezesowa patrząc w ziemię i bębniąc palcami po stole. — To gwałt zadany najświętszym uczuciom. — Ach, kochana babciu — odparł Starski z westchnieniem — łatwo to mówić o swobodzie uczuć, kiedy się ma dwadzieścia tysięcy rubli rocznie. "Podły pieniądz! brzydki pieniądz!" — wołają wszyscy. Ale dlaczegóż to wszyscy, począwszy od parobka, skończywszy na ministrze, krępują swoją wolność pracą obowiązkową? Za co górnik i marynarz narażają życie? Naturalnie, za ów podły pieniądz, bo podły pieniądz daje swobodę choć przez parę godzin na dzień, choć przez parę miesięcy na rok, choć przez kilka lat w życiu. Wszyscy obłudnie gardzimy pieniędzmi, lecz każdy z nas wie, że jest to mierzwa, z której wyrasta wolność osobista, nauka, sztuka, nawet idealna miłość. Gdzież to wreszcie urodziła się miłość rycerzy i trubadurów? Z pewnością nie między szewcami i kowalami, a nawet nie między doktorami i adwokatami. Wypielęgnowały ją klasy majętne, które utworzyły kobietę z delikatną cerą i białą ręką, które wydały mężczyznę mającego dosyć czasu na ubóstwianie kobiety. Jest tu wreszcie między nami przedstawiciel ludzi czynu, pan Wokulski, który, jak mówi sama babcia, niejednokrotnie złożył dowody bohaterstwa. Co go ciągnęło do niebezpieczeństw?... Naturalnie pieniądz, który dziś w jego ręku jest potęgą... Zrobiło się cicho, wszystkie panie spojrzały na Wokulskiego. Ten odparł po chwili milczenia: — Tak, ma pan rację, zdobyłem mój majątek wśród ciężkich przygód, ale czy pan wie, dlaczegom go zdobywał?... — Za pozwoleniem — przerwał Starski — nie robię panu zarzutu, tylko owszem, uważam to za chlubny przykład dla wszystkich. Skądże pan jednak wie, czy człowiek, który żeni się lub wychodzi za mąż dla pieniędzy, nie ma również na widoku szlachetnych celów? Moi rodzice podobno pobrali się z czystej miłości; jednak przez całe życie nie byli szczęśliwi, a o mnie, owocu ich uczuć, to już nie ma co mówić... Tymczasem moja czcigodna babka, tu obecna, wyszła za mąż wbrew skłonności i dziś jest błogosławieństwem całej okolicy. Nawet lepiej — dodał całując prezesową w rękę — gdyż, poprawia błędy moich rodziców, którzy tak byli zajęci miłością, że zapomnieli o majątku dla mnie... Zresztą — mamy drugi dowód w osobie uroczej pani Wąsowskiej... — O, mój panie — przerwała zarumieniona wdowa — mówisz tak, jakbyś był prokuratorem sądu ostatecznego. Ja także odpowiem jak pan Wokulski: czy wiesz, dlaczegom to zrobiła?... — Ale pani to zrobiła i babcia to zrobiła, i my wszyscy to samo zrobimy — mówił z ironicznym chłodem Starski. — Wyjąwszy, rozumie się, pana Wokulskiego, który ma akurat tyle pieniędzy, ile ich potrzeba dla pofolgowania uczuciom... — I ja tak samo zrobiłem — odezwał się stłumionym głosem Wokulski. — Ożenił się pan dla majątku? — spytała wdówka szeroko otwierając oczy. — Nie dla majątku, ale dlatego, ażeby mieć pracę i nie umrzeć głodu. Znam dobrze to prawo, o którym mówi pan Starski... — A co? — wtrącił Starski patrząc na babkę. — I dlatego, że znam, żałuję tych, którzy muszą mu ulegać — zakończył Wokulski. — Jest to chyba największe nieszczęście w życiu. — Masz rację — rzekła prezesowa. — Zaczyna mnie pan interesować, panie Wokulski — dodała pani Wąsowska wyciągając do niego rękę. Panna Ewelina przez cały czas rozmowy była schylona nad haftem. W tej chwili podniosła głowę i spojrzała na Starskiego z takim wyrazem rozpaczy, że Wokulski zdziwił się... Ale Starski wciąż uderzał szpicrózgą koniec swego buta, gryzł cygaro i uśmiechał się na pół drwiąco, na pół smutnie. Za altanką rozległ się głos Ochockiego: — Widzisz, mówiłem ci, że tu jest pani... — No, to w altance, ale nie w krzakach — odpowiedziała młoda dziewczyna z koszykiem w ręku. — Ach, głupia jesteś! — mruknął Ochocki wchodząc i niespokojnie patrząc na damy. — Oho! pan Julian znowu wkracza do nas jako triumfator — rzekła wdówka. — Ależ słowo honoru daję, że tylko dla skrócenia drogi szedłem przez klomby — tłumaczył się Ochocki. — I tak pan zjechał z drogi, jak dziś wioząc nas... — No, słowo honoru daję... — Już lepiej podprowadź mnie, zamiast się tłomaczyć — przerwała prezesowa. Ochocki podał jej rękę, ale miał minę tak zakłopotaną i kapelusz tak wsadzony na bakier, że pani Wąsowska nie mogła pohamować nadmiaru wesołości, co na twarzy panny Felicji wywołało nową serię rumieńców, a Ochockiego zmusiło do rzucenia wdówce kilku gniewnych spojrzeń. Całe towarzystwo skręciło na lewo i boczną aleją szło do budynków folwarcznych. Naprzód prezesowa z Ochockim, za nimi dziewczyna z koszykiem, potem wdówka z panną Felicją, Wokulski, a za nim panna Ewelina ze Starskim. Przy furtce hałas na przodzie spotęgował się, a w tej chwili Wokulskiemu przywidziało się, że słyszy za sobą cichą rozmowę. — Czasem zdaje mi się, że wolałabym w grobie leżeć... — szepnęła panna Ewelina. — Odwagi... odwagi... — odpowiedział jej tym samym tonem Starski. Wokulski teraz dopiero zrozumiał cel wyprawy na folwark, gdy w dziedzińcu wybiegło naprzeciw prezesowej całe stado kur, którym ona rzucała ziarno z kosza. Za kurami ukazała się ich dozorczyni, stara Mateuszowa, donosząc pani, że wszystko jest dobrze, tylko że z rana krążył nad dziedzińcem jastrząb, a po południu jedna z kur trochę udławiła się kamieniem, ale już ją minęło. Po przeglądzie drobiu prezesować obejrzała obory i stajnie, gdzie parobcy, po większej części ludzie dojrzałego wieku, składali jej raporta. Tu o mało nie zdarzył się wypadek. Ze stajni bowiem nagle wybiegło spore źrebię i rzuciło się na prezesową przednimi nogami jak pies, który staje na dwu łapach. Szczęściem, Ochocki pohamował figlarne zwierzę, a prezesowa dała mu zwykłą porcję cukru... — On babcię kiedy skaleczy — odezwał się niezadowolony Starski. — Kto widział przyzwyczajać do takich pieszczot źrebięta, z których później wyrastają konie! — Zawsze mówisz rozsądnie — odpowiedziała mu prezesowa głaszcząc źrebaka, który kładł głowę na jej ramieniu, a później biegł za nią tak, że parobcy musieli go zawracać do stajni. Nawet niektóre krowy poznawały swoją panią i witały ją stłumionym rykiem, podobnym do mruczenia "Dziwna kobieta" — pomyślał Wokulski patrząc na staruszkę, która umiała budzić miłość dla siebie nie tylko w sercach zwierząt, lecz nawet ludzi. Po kolacji prezesowa poszła spać, a pani Wąsowska zaproponowała spacer po parku. Baron, lubo niechętnie, zgodził się na projekt; włożył gruby paltot, szyję okręcił chustką i wziąwszy pod rękę narzeczoną wysunął się z nią naprzód. O czym mówili? Nikt nie wie, tyle tylko widziano, że ona była blada, on miał wypieki na twarzy. Około jedenastej w nocy wszyscy rozeszli się, a baron pokaszlując odprowadził Wokulskiego do jego pokoju. — Cóż, przypatrzył się pan mojej narzeczonej?... Jaka ona piękna!...Obraz westalki, panie, prawda? A jeszcze kiedy na jej buzi ukaże się ten wyraz dziwnej melancholii, uważał pan, jest tak czarująca, że... oddałbym za nią życie. Nikomu bym tego nie powiedział, wyjąwszy pana, ale wie pan, ona robi na mnie takie wrażenie, że nie wiem, czy ośmielę się kiedykolwiek pieścić ją... chcę tylko modlić się do niej... Po prostu panie, klęczałbym u jej nóg i patrzył w oczy, szczęśliwy, gdyby mi pozwoliła, panie, pocałować brzeg swojej sukni... Ale czy nie nudzę pana? Gwałtownie zakaszlał się, tak że mu oczy krwią zabiegły. Odpocząwszy mówił dalej: — Ja nieczęsto kaszlę, ale dziś trochę zaziębiłem się... i nawet nie zawsze jestem skłonny do zaziębień, tylko w jesieni i na nowiu. No, ale to przejdzie, bo właśnie onegdaj zaprosiłem na konsylium Chałubińskiego i Baranowskiego i ci mi powiedzieli, że bylem się szanował, będę zdrów... Pytałem ich również (mówię to tylko panu), co sądzą o moim małżeństwie. Ale oni powiedzieli, że małżeństwo to taka rzecz osobista... Zwróciłem ich uwagę, że lekarze berlińscy od dawna już kazali mi się żenić. To im dało do myślenia i zaraz któryś rzekł: "A to szkoda, wielka szkoda, że pan natychmiast nie spełnił ich zalecenia..." Toteż, powiem panu, obecnie jestem zdecydowany skończyć przed adwentem... Znowu napadł go kaszel. Odpoczął i nagle spytał Wokulskiego zmienionym głosem: — Wierzy pan w życie przyszłe? — Dlaczego?... -Bo widzi pan, ta wiara chroni człowieka od rozpaczy. Ja na przykład rozumiem, że ani sam nie będę już tak szczęśliwy, jak bym mógł być kiedyś, ani jej nie dam zupełnego szczęścia. Jedyną zaś pociechę mam w tej myśli, że spotkamy się na innym, lepszym świecie, gdzie oboje będziemy młodzi. Przecież ona — dodał zadumany — będzie i tam należała do mnie, gdyż Pismo święte uczy: "Co zwiążecie na ziemi, będzie związane w niebie..." Pan może nie wierzy w to, tak jak i Ochocki; niech pan jednak przyzna, że... czasem... wierzy pan i wcale nie dałby pan słowa, że tak nie będzie?... Zegar za ścianą wybił północ, baron zerwał się wylękniony i pożegnał Wokulskiego. W kilka minut później jego zanoszący się kaszel było słychać w drugim końcu oficyny. Wokulski otworzył okno. Przy kuchni piały ogromnymi głosami koguty kałakuckie, w parku kwilił puszczyk; na niebie urwała się jedna gwiazda i spadła gdzieś za drzewami. Baron wciąż kaszlał. "Czy wszyscy zakochani są tak ślepi jak on? — myślał Wokulski. — Bo dla mnie, i chyba dla każdego tutaj, jest jasne, że ta panna wcale go nie kocha. Może nawet kocha Starskiego... Nie rozumiem jeszcze sytuacji — ciągnął dalej — ale najprawdopodobniej jest tak: panna idzie za mąż dla pieniędzy, a Starski swymi teoriami umacnia ją w tym zamiarze. A może i on podkochuje się w niej?... Niepodobna. Prędzej już się nią znudził i gwałtem namawia do zamążpójścia. Chociaż... Nie, to byłaby potworna kombinacja. Tylko kobiety publiczne mają kochanków, którzy prowadzą nimi handel. Co za głupie przypuszczenie!... Starski może istotnie być jej przyjacielem i radzić to, w co sam wierzy. On przecież mówi otwarcie, że sam ożeni się tylko z bogatą kobietą. Zasada taka dobra jak każda inna, powiedziałby Ochocki. Słusznie prezesowa mówiła kiedyś, że dzisiejsze pokolenie ma mocne głowy i zimne serca. Nasz przykład zniechęcił ich do sentymentalizmu, więc wierzą w potęgę pieniędzy, co zresztą dowodzi rozsądku. Nie, ten Starski sprytny człowiek; może trochę hulaka, próżniak, ale sprytu mu nie brak. Ciekawym tylko, za co tak na nim używa pani Wąsowska?... Zapewne ma do niego słabość, a że ma i pieniądze, więc w rezultacie pobiorą się. Zresztą — co mnie to obchodzi... Ciekawym, dlaczego prezesowa dziś nie wspominała o pannie Izabeli? No, już ja pytać się nie będę... Od razu wzięliby nas na języki..." Zasnął i marzyło mu się, że jest baronem zakochanym i chorym, a Starski odgrywa przy nim rolę przyjaciela dom. Ocknął się i roześmiał... "Już to wyleczyłoby mnie od razu" — szepnął. Ranek znowu zeszedł mu na łapaniu ryb z panną Felicją i Ochockim. Gdy zaś o pierwszej wszyscy zebrali się na śniadanie, pani Wąsowska odezwała się: — Babcia pozwoli nam osiodłać dwa konie: mnie i panu Wokulskiemu, prawda? — A potem zwróciwszy się do Wokulskiego dodała: — Za pół godziny jedziemy. Od tej chwili zaczyna pan służbę przy mnie. — Państwo tylko we dwoje pojadą? — spytała zapłoniona panna Felicja... — Czy i ty miałabyś chęć jechać z panem Julianem? — Tylko proszę... bez żadnych dysponowań moją osobą — zaprotestował Ochocki. — Felcia zostanie ze mną — wtrąciła prezesowa. Pannie Felicji krew i łzy napłynęły do oczu. Spojrzała na Wokulskiego naprzód z gniewem, potem ze wzgardą, a nareszcie wybiegła z pokoju pod pozorem znalezienia chustki. Gdy wróciła, wyglądała jak Maria Stuart przebaczająca swoim oprawcom i miała czerwony nosek. Punkt o drugiej przyprowadzono dwa piękne wierzchowce. Wokulski stanął przy swoim, a w parę minut ukazała się pani Wąsowska. Miała obcisłą amazonkę, kształty Junony, kasztanowate włosy zebrane w jeden węzeł. Końcem nogi oparła się na ręku stangreta i jak sprężyna rzuciła się na siodło. Szpicrózga drżała w jej ręce. Wokulski tymczasem spokojnie dopasowywał strzemiona. — Prędzej, panie, prędzej — wołała ściągając lejce koniowi, który kręcił się w koło i przysiadał na zadzie. — Za bramą ruszamy galopem... Avanti, Savoya!... Nareszcie Wokulski siadł na konia, pani Wąsowska niecierpliwie uderzyła swego szpicrózgą i wyjechała za folwark. Droga ciągnęła się aleją lipową, mającą z wiorstę długości. Po obu stronach leżało szare pole, a na nim tu i ówdzie widać było sterty pszenicy, duże jak chaty. Niebo czyste, słońce wesołe, z daleka dolatywał jęk młocarni. Kilka minut jechali kłusem. Potem pani Wąsowska położyła rękojeść szpicrózgi na ustach, pochyliła się i poleciała galopem. Welon kapelusza chwiał się za nią jak popielate skrzydło. — Avanti! Avanti!... Znowu biegli kilka minut. Nagle pani osadziła konia na miejscu, była zarumieniona i zadyszana. — Dosyć — rzekła — teraz pojedziemy wolno. Uniosła się na siodle i uważnie patrzyła w stronę błękitnego lasu, który było widać daleko na wschodzie. Aleja skończyła się; jechali polem, na którym zieleniły się grusze i szarzały sterty. — Powiedz mi pan — rzekła — czy to wielka przyjemność dorabiać się majątku? — Nie — odparł Wokulski po chwilowym namyśle. — Ale wydawać przyjemnie? — Nie wiem. — Nie wiesz pan? A jednak cuda opowiadają o pańskim majątku. Mówią, że masz pan ze sześćdziesiąt tysięcy rocznie... — Dziś mam znacznie więcej, ale wydaję bardzo mało. — Ileż? — Z dziesięć tysięcy. — Szkoda. Ja w roku zeszłym postanowiłam wydać masę pieniędzy. Plenipotent i kasjer zapewniają mnie, że wydałam dwadzieścia siedem tysięcy... Szalałam, no — i nie spłoszyłam nudów... Dziś, myślę sobie, zapytam pana: jakie robi wrażenie sześćdziesiąt tysięcy wydanych w ciągu roku? ale pan tyle nie wydajesz. Szkoda. Wiesz pan co?... Wydaj kiedy sześćdziesiąt, no — sto tysięcy na rok i powiedz mi pan: czy to robi sensację i jaką? Dobrze?... — Z góry mogę pani powiedzieć, że nie robi. — Nie?... Więc na cóż są pieniądze?... Jeżeli sto tysięcy rubli rocznie nie daje szczęścia, cóż go da? — Można je mieć przy tysiącu rubli. Szczęście każdy nosi w sobie. — Ale je skądsiś bierze do siebie. — Nie, pani. — I to mówi pan, taki człowiek niezwykły? — Gdybym nawet był niezwykłym, to tylko przez cierpienia, nie przez szczęście. A tym mniej nie przez wydatki. Pod lasem ukazał się tuman kurzu. Pani Wąsowska chwilę popatrzyła, potem nagle zacięła konia i skręciła na prawo, w pole, bez drogi. — Avanti!... avanti!... Jechali z dziesięć minut, a teraz Wokulski zatrzymał konia. Stał na wzgórzu, nad łąką tak piękną jak marzenie. Co w niej było pięknym, czy zieloność trawy, czy kręty bieg rzeczułki, czy drzewa pochylające się nad nią, czy pogodne niebo? Wokulski nie wiedział. Ale pani Wąsowska nie zachwycała się. Pędziła z góry na złamanie karku, jakby chcąc zaimponować swemu towarzyszowi odwagą. Gdy Wokulski powoli zjechał z góry, zwróciła do niego konia i zawołała niecierpliwie: — Ach, panie, czy pan zawsze taki nudny? Przecież nic po to wzięłam pana na spacer, ażeby ziewać. Proszę mnie bawić, tylko zaraz... — Zaraz?... Dobrze. Pan Starski jest to bardzo zajmujący człowiek. Pochyliła się na siodło, jakby padając w tył, i przeciągle spojrzała Wokulskiemu w oczy. — Ach! — zawołała ze śmiechem — nie spodziewałam się usłyszeć tak banalnego frazesu od pana... Pan Starski zajmujący... Dla kogo?...Chyba dla takich... takich... łabędzic jak panna Ewelina, bo na przykład już dla mnie przestał nim być... — Jednakże... — Nie ma jednakże. Był nim kiedyś, kiedym miała zamiar stać się męczennicą małżeństwa. Na szczęście, mój mąż znalazł się tak uprzejmie, że prędko umarł, a pan Starski jest tak nieskomplikowany, że nawet przy moim zasobie doświadczenia poznałam się na nim w tydzień. Ma zawsze taki sam zarost a la arcyksiążę Rudolf i ten sam sposób uwodzenia kobiet. Jego spojrzenia, półsłówka, tajemniczość znam tak dobrze jak krój jego żakietu. Zawsze tak samo unika panien bez posagu, jest cynicznym z mężatkami, a wdychającym przy pannach, które mają wyjść za mąż. Mój Boże, ilu ja podobnych spotkałam w życiu!... Dziś trzeba mi czegoś nowego... — W takim razie pan Ochocki... — O tak, Ochocki jest zajmujący, a mógłby nawet być niebezpieczny, ale — na to ja musiałabym drugi raz się urodzić. To człowiek nie z tego świata, do którego ja należę sercem i duszą... Ach, jaki on naiwny, a jaki wspaniały! Wierzy w idealną miłość, z którą zamknąłby się w swoim laboratorium i był pewnym, że go nigdy nie zdradzi... Nie, on nie dla mnie... — Cóż znowu z tym siodłem! — zawołała nagle. — Mój panie, popręg mi się odpiął... proszę zobaczyć... Wokulski zeskoczył z konia. — Zsiądzie pani? — zapytał. — Ani myślę. Niech pan tak obejrzy. Zaszedł z prawej strony — popręg był mocno przypasany. — Ależ nie tam... O, tu... Tu coś psuje się, około strzemienia. Zawahał się, lecz odsunął jej amazonkę i włożył rękę pod siodło. Nagle krew uderzyła mu do głowy: wdówka w taki sposób ruszyła nogą, że jej kolano dotknęło twarzy Wokulskiego. — No i cóż?... No i cóż?... — pytała niecierpliwie. — Nic — odparł. — Popręg jest mocny... — Pocałowałeś mnie pan w nogę?!... — krzyknęła. — Nie. Wtedy trzasnęła konia szpicrózgą i poleciała cwałem szepcząc: "Głupiec czy kamień!..." Wokulski powoli siadł na konia. Niewysłowiony żal ścisnął mu serce, gdy pomyślał: "Czy i panna Izabela jeździ konno?... I kto też jej poprawia siodło?..." Kiedy dojechał do pani Wąsowskiej, wybuchnęła śmiechem: — Cha! cha! cha!... Jesteś pan nieoceniony!... — A potem zaczęła mówić niskim, metalowym głosem: — Na karcie mojej historii zapisał się piękny dzień — odegrałam rolę Putyfarowej i znalazłam Józefa... Cha! cha! cha!... Jedna tylko rzecz napełnia mnie obawą: że pan nawet nie potrafisz ocenić, jak ja umiem zawracać głowy. W takiej chwili stu innych na pańskim miejscu powiedziałoby, że żyć beze mnie nie mogą, że zabrałam im spokój, i tam dalej... A ten odpowiada krótko: nie!... Za to jedno: "nie" powinieneś pan dostać w królestwie niebieskim krzesło pomiędzy niewiniątkami. Takie wysokie krzesełko z poręczą przodu... Cha! cha! cha!... Tarzała się na siodle ze śmiechu. — I co by pani z tego przyszło, gdybym odpowiedział jak inni? — Miałabym jeden triumf więcej. — A z tego co pani przyjdzie? — Zapełniam sobie pustkę życia. Z dziesięciu tych, którzy mi się oświadczają, wybieram jednego, który wydaje mi się najciekawszym, bawię się nim, marzę o nim... — A potem? — Robię przegląd następnej dziesiątki i wybieram nowego — I tak często? — Choćby co miesiąc. Co pan chce — dodała wzruszając ramionami — to miłość wieku pary i elektryczności. — A tak. Nawet przypomina kolej żelazną. — Leci jak burza i sypie iskry?... — Nie. Jeździ prędko i bierze pasażerów, ilu się da. — O, panie Wokulski!... — Nie chciałem obrazić pani: sformułowałem tylko to, com słyszał. Pani Wąsowska przygryzła usta. Jechali jakiś czas milcząc. Po chwili znowu zabrała głos pani Wąsowska. — Już określiłam sobie pana: pan jesteś pedant. Co wieczór, nie wiem o której, ale zapewne przed dziesiątą, robisz pan rachunki, potem idziesz spać, ale przed spaniem mówisz pacierz, głośno powtarzając: Nie pożądaj żony bliźniego twego. Czy tak?... — Niech pani mówi dalej. — Nie będę nic mówić, bo mnie już i rozmowa z panem dręczy. Ach, ten świat daje nam same zawody!... Kiedy kładziemy pierwszą suknię z trenem, kiedy idziemy na pierwszy bal, kiedy pierwszy raz kochamy — zdaje się nam, że otóż jest coś nowego... Lecz po chwili przekonywamy się, że to już było albo że to jest — nic... Pamiętam, w roku zeszłym, w Krymie, jechaliśmy w kilka osób bardzo dziką drogą, po której kiedyś snuli się rozbójnicy. I właśnie gdy rozmawiamy o tym, wysuwa się spoza skały dwu Tatarów... Chwała Bogu! myślę, ci zechcą nas zabić, bo miny mieli okropne, choć bardzo przystojni ludzie. A oni, wie pan, z jaką wystąpili propozycją?... Ażeby kupić od nich winogron!... Panie! Oni nam sprzedawali winogrona, kiedy ja myślałam o bandytach. Chciałam ich wybić ze złości, naprawdę. Otóż — pan dzisiaj przypomniał mi tych Tatarów... Prezesowa przez kilka tygodni tłomaczyła mi, że pan jesteś oryginalny człowiek, zupełnie inny od innych, a tymczasem widzę, że pan jesteś najzwyklejszy pedant. Czy tak? — Tak — Widzi pan, jak ja się znam na ludziach. Może byśmy jeszcze pojechali galopem. Albo — nie, już mi się nie chce, jestem zmęczona. Ach... gdybym choć raz w życiu spotkała prawdziwie nowego człowieka... — A z tego co by pani przyszło? — Miałby jakiś nowy sposób postępowania, mówiłby mi nowe rzeczy, czasami rozgniewałby mnie do łez, potem sam śmiertelnie obraziłby się na mnie, a potem — naturalnie musiałby przepraszać. O, ten zakochałby się we mnie do szaleństwa! Wpiłabym mu się tak w serce i pamięć, że nawet w grobie nie zapomniałby o mnie... No, taką miłość — rozumiem. — A pani co by mu dała w zamian? — spytał Wokulski, któremu robiło się coraz ciężej i smutniej. — Czy ja wiem? Może i ja zdecydowałabym się na jakie szaleństwo... — Teraz ja powiem, co by ten nowy człowiek dostał od pani mówił Wokulski czując, że zbiera w nim gorycz. — Naprzód, dostałby długą listę wielbicieli dawniejszych, następnie, drugą listę wielbicieli, którzy nastąpią po nim, a w czasie antraktu miałby możność sprawdzania... czy na koniu dobrze leży siodło... — To nikczemne, co pan powiedziałeś! — krzyknęła pani Wąsowska ściskając szpicrózgę. — Tylko powtórzenie tego, co słyszałem od pani. Jeżeli jednak mówię za śmiało na tak krótką znajomość... — Owszem, słucham... Może pańskie impertynencje będą ciekawsze aniżeli ta chłodna grzeczność, którą od dawna umiem na pamięć. Naturalnie, taki człowiek jak pan gardzi takimi kobietami jak ja... No, śmiało... — Za pozwoleniem. Przede wszystkim nie używajmy zbyt silnych wyrazów, które wcale nie odpowiadają spacerowej sytuacji. Między nami nie ma mowy o uczuciach, tylko o poglądach. Otóż, moim zdaniem, w poglądzie pani na miłość istnieją nie dające się pogodzić kontrasty. — Proszę? — zdziwiła się wdówka. — To, co pan nazywasz kontrastami, ja najdoskonalej godzę w życiu. — Mówi pani o częstej zmianie kochanków... — Jeżeli łaska, nazwijmy ich wielbicielami. — A następnie, chce pani znaleźć jakiegoś nowego i nietuzinkowego człowieka, który by nawet w grobie nie zapomniał o pani. Otóż, o ile ja znam ludzką naturę, jest to cel nie do osiągnięcia. Ani pani z rozrzutnej w swoich względach nie stanie się oszczędną, ani człowiek nietuzinkowy nie zechce zająć miejsca pośród kilku tuzinów... — Może o tym nie wiedzieć — przerwała wdówka. — Ach, więc mamy i mistyfikację, dla udania się której potrzeba, ażeby bohater pani był ślepy i głupi. Ale choćby takim był wybrany, czy sama pani miałaby odwagę zwodzić człowieka, który by aż tak panią kochał?... — Dobrze, więc powiedziałabym mu wszystko kończąc w ten sposób: pamiętaj, że Chrystus przebaczył Magdalenie, od której przecie ja jestem mniej grzeszna, no i przynajmniej mam równie piękne włosy... — I to by mu wystarczyło? — Ja sądzę. — A gdyby mu nie wystarczyło? — Zostawiłabym go w spokoju i odeszłabym. Ale pierwej wpiłaby mu się pani w serce i w pamięć tak, ażeby pani nawet w grobie nie zapomniał!... — wybuchnął Wokulski. — Piękny świat, ten wasz świat... I miłe są te kobiety, przy których, kiedy im człowiek w najlepszej wierze oddaje własną duszę, jeszcze musi spoglądać na zegarek, ażeby nie spotkał swoich poprzedników i nie przeszkadzał następcom. Pani, nawet ciasto, ażeby wyrosło, potrzebuje dłuższego czasu; czy więc podobna wielkie uczucie wyhodować w takim pośpiechu, na takim jarmarku?... Niech pani skwituje z wielkich uczuć, to pozbawia snu i odbiera apetytu. Po co kiedyś zatruwać życie jakiemuś człowiekowi, którego zapewne dziś jeszcze pani nie zna? Po co sobie samej mącić dobry humor? Lepiej trwać przy programie prędkich i częstych zwycięstw, które innym nie szkodzą, a pani jakoś zapełniają życie. — Już pan skończył, panie Wokulski? — Chyba że tak... — Więc teraz ja panu powiem. Wszyscy jesteście podli... — Znowu silny wyraz. — Pańskie były silniejsze. Wszyscy jesteście nędznicy. Kiedy kobieta, w pewnej epoce życia, marzy o idealnej miłości, wyśmiewacie jej złudzenia i domagacie się kokieterii, bez której panna jest dla was nudna, a mężatka głupia. A dopiero gdy dzięki zbiorowym usiłowaniom pozwoli prawić sobie banalne oświadczyny, patrzeć słodko w oczy, ściskać za ręce, wówczas z ciemnego kąta wyłazi jakiś oryginalny egzemplarz w kapturze Piotra z Amiens i uroczyście wyklina kobietę stworzoną na obraz i podobieństwo Adamowych synów. "Tobie już nie wolno kochać, ty już nie będziesz nigdy prawdziwie kochana, bo miałaś nieszczęście znaleźć się wśród jarmarku, boś straciła złudzenia!" A któż ją z nich okradł, jeżeli nie pańscy rodzeni bracia?... I cóż to za świat, który naprzód obdziera z ideałów, a potem skazuje obdartego?... Pani Wąsowska wydobyła chustkę z kieszeni i poczęła ją gryźć. Na rzęsach błysnęła jej łza i spadła na końską grzywę. — Jedź pan już sobie — zawołała — jesteś pan drażniąco płytki. Jedź pan... jedź i przyszlij mi Starskiego; jego bezczelność jest zabawniejsza od pana księżowskiej powagi... Wokulski ukłonił się i pojechał naprzód. Był zgryziony i zakłopotany. — Gdzie pan jedziesz?... nie tędy... Ach, prawda, gotów pan jesteś zbłądzić, a później mówić wszystkim przy obiedzie, żem cię sprowadziła z prostej drogi. Proszę za mną... Jadąc o kilka kroków za panią Wąsowską, Wokulski rozmyślał: "Więc to taki świat? Jedne w nim sprzedają się ludziom prawie zgrzybiałym, a inne traktują ludzkie serca jak polędwicę. Dziwna to jednak kobieta z tej pani!... bo złą nie jest, ma nawet szlachetne porywy..." W pół godziny wjechali znowu na wzgórza, z których widać było dwór prezesowej. Pani Wąsowska nagle zawróciła konia i bystro patrząc na Wokulskiego spytała: — Między nami pokój czy wojna?... — Czy mogę być szczerym? — Proszę. — Mam dla pani głęboką wdzięczność. W jednej godzinie dowiedziałem się od pani więcej aniżeli przez całe życie. — Ode mnie?... Zdaje się panu. Mam w sobie parę kropli krwi węgierskiej, więc kiedy wsiądę na konia, szaleję i plotę niedorzeczności. Notabene — nie cofam nic z tego, com powiedziała, ale mylisz się pan, jeżeli sądzisz, żeś mnie już poznał. A teraz pocałuj mnie pan w rękę; jesteś pan rzeczywiście interesujący. Wyciągnęła rękę, którą Wokulski ucałował, szeroko otwierając oczy ze zdziwienia. Lalka 25